Kisshu's Little Kitten
by Koneko demon
Summary: Ichigo is distraught after Masaya breaks up with her. Will someone come to her side to comfort her? KishXIchigo. May have some PaiXLettuce and TarutoXPudding.
1. 1: A perfect day

**Chapter 1.**

It was a magnificently beautiful day! The breeze was blowing through Ichigo's blazing red hair. _Nothing can stop this perfect feeling!_ She thought.

She was trotting merrily down to work in her strawberry summer dress and pink strappy sandals. She looked at her watch…"_WAAAH!" _She screamed out loud, she only just noticed that she was 2 hours late. _Oh yeah, I forgot to get that clock in the kitchen fixed, it's been showing 8:45 for a week now! _She thought. It was now 10:45.

She entered the cute, pink building called Café Mew Mew. Ryou was pacing the kitchen muttering to himself. "Uh...You ok Shirogane?" The cat girl asked, tilting her head and frowning. "Something wrong…SOMETHING WRONG?! OF COURSE THERE IS, YOU ARE 2 HOURS AND 10 MINUTES LATE! I WAS WORRIED SICK!" He bellowed so loud that probably the whole of Tokyo heard.

"Ah ha! So you _do _care!" Ichigo teased. "No! I just…need someone on dish duty." He said, rubbing the back of his head and gesturing to a mountainous pile of dirty dishes. So Ichigo just shrugged and told herself that it wasn't worth fighting with him.

After work

Ichigo dumped the dish cloth down on the draining board, she was done. She sucked her bleeding thumb that she cut on a cake knife, got changed out of her work clothes (that she had changed into when she got there) and set off home. When she got there, her parents had left her a letter.

_Dear Ichigo, We have decided to go and visit your cousin in America as your poor aunt Suika tells us that he has come down with a virus that the doctors cannot recognise. We would've taken you along but we didn't want you to get upset because of his state._

_Yours faithfully, Mom. _

Well, at least she had the place to herself. She went upstairs to start the 6 week holidays homework she had been set. _Knock Knock. _Who the hell would be knocking on doors at 8:50 pm? She was about to find out! So she opened the door and there stood Aoyama Masaya…


	2. 2: Kisshu

**Me: I'm sooooooo sorry that I didn't write much last time, this is my first time and I haven't had many readers to tell me that I didn't put enough!**

**Ichigo: *looks at me from a corner* **

**Kisshu: whats up with Ichigo?**

**Me: long story…**

**Kisshu: IlovemyKisshu does not or ever will own TMM! On with the story!**

**Chapter 2**

"Oh, Aoyama-Kun, What brings you here?" Ichigo asked, rubbing her eyes. "I am very sorry Ichigo, but I don't think this relationship is going anywhere, I think…We should go our separate ways." He told her calmly. "Uh…Ok, well, I gotta go to bed, I'm pretty tired from work" She said, in an unusually high voice. Aoyama got the message and made his leave, with a pathetic little wave. As soon as he had left, Ichigo ran, jumped on her bed and burst out crying.

_Why did he have to dump me, it was going so well, it was so unexpected. At least he didn't do it by text or something, which would've been awful. _She thought to herself, if only her Mom was here to console her, or anyone for that matter…

**Kisshu's POV **

_Uhhg! This is so boring, Pai won't stop talking about our strategies, we are fine with just catching the Mews off guard, besides, I don't want to hurt my Kitten… _"Um, Pai? I'm going out for a while…" Kisshu said with a yawn as he drifted slowly out of the room and teleported to Tokyo. He decided that he would look in on Ichigo to see her cute little face snoring. He stood outside Ichigo's window to find that the light was on. He cautiously peered in, trying not to let Ichigo notice him. She was…Crying? Why? Who did this to his poor little Koneko-chan…?

**Ichigo's POV**

Ichigo had been crying for 2 hours straight and she was getting a little achy, but she didn't want to rest for some reason, she heard a tap on the window, she looked up, nothing was there, maybe it was a bird or something, she turned over to face the ceiling when she saw two amber eyes staring down at her. She gasped as her and Kisshu's eyes met, she thought she saw a hint of concern seeping out of those mesmerizing golden orbs. "Don't worry, Koneko-chan, you can tell me why you are upset." And he came and sat down next to me on my bed. I looked at him for a minute, considering whether she should confide in him, but instead, she just flung her arms around him and hugged him, she didn't care who it was, she just needed comforting.

**Kisshu's POV**

She looked at him for a minute or two, then, to his surprise, threw her arms around him, sobbing into his chest. "There there, my sweet little kitten…" he said, stroking her maroon coloured hair. They sat there, rocking side to side, holding each other for what felt like hours until she lifted her head and asked "Kisshu, w-why are you here?", " To see you." He replied simply. Ichigo looked like she was about to smile, but looked away before he saw. He grasped her chin so she was looking at him; he noticed that she had a slight blush on her cheeks. Then slowly, she began to tell him everything that happened. He looked at her when she'd finished and said "I'm so sorry Koneko-chan" He said. He saw that she had noticed the sincerity in his voice.

**Ichigo's POV**

Ichigo was surprised to hear such truth in his voice. Then she felt so warm inside, the warm feeling was mixed with butterflies. Then she found herself leaning in to kiss him. He looked startled but happy, and he kissed back. The kiss broke after what seemed like 5 minutes. Then Kisshu looked her in the eyes and smiled, it wasn't his usual cocky smile, it was real. "I knew you loved me koneko-chan!" He declared. Ichigo blushed. Is that what this feeling is? Love? _No, it can't be…_she told herself, but her heart said otherwise…

She was very tired and wanted to go to sleep, but she thought it was probably rude to tell him that, but he seemed to read her mind and said "I'll leave you to sleep" he said getting up. "Please stay with me, I don't want to be alone…" she said, as she was still very upset about Masaya. Kisshu looked surprised, nodded anyway. He perched himself on the end of the bed and stroked her hair. It didn't take her long to fall asleep, and Kisshu left her alone to sleep once she had.

**Me: sorry I'm not writing much, I sprained my wrist at school today and I sprained my typing hand.**

**Ichigo: Rate and...**

**Kisshu: Review!**

**Ichigo: *glares at me***

**Me: Hrmph! **

**Kisshu: What is wrong with you two?**

**Me: she's angry 'cos, I…Have a crush on you…**

**Kisshu: …*Kisses her forehead***

**Me: *blushes like crazy***

**Ichigo: GRRRRR!**

**Kisshu: Hahaha!**


	3. 3: Confession

**Me: Hey people of this earth...And...Other planets! **

**Ichigo &Kisshu: HELLOOO!**

**Me: My wrist is still sprained! It hurts and I have a weird support glove that your fingers stick out!**

**Kisshu: Cool! How did you hurt your wrist?**

**Me: we were doing dance and I sort of, slipped over my shoelace…**

**Ichigo: Ha-ha! That's right kids; always do up your shoes or end up like Neko!**

**Kisshu: Ilovemykisshu does not own TMM or ever will (however much she would love that.)**

**Me: Ok, let's get on with the story!**

**Chapter 3**

Ichigo woke up slowly… She had the most wonderful/sad dream that Masaya broke up with her and Kisshu had came to her rescue… _Wait, or was it a dream?_ She thought. In the dream she had kissed him, why would she do that in real life? Or would she? All of these thoughts were running through her mind…WAIT! She was wearing the clothes from the dream, so it wasn't a dream…SHE HAD KISSED KISSHU, AND MASAYA HAD BROKEN UP WITH HER! She felt more alone than ever now, and her parents were out in America. Where was every one when she most needed them…?

She heard a footstep from outside, she turned her head to look out of the window and saw someone disappearing. _I'm hallucinating._ She thought to herself. She turned to go to her wardrobe and there was Kisshu…about a metre away from her, smirking. "How are you, Kitten? Still love me? Or have you forgotten our kiss from last night?" he said, sort of mockingly. "That was a one of. I was tired and distraught." Ichigo explained. Kisshu shook his head, walked over to Ichigo and whispered in her ear "_I love you though…" _Ichigo stared wide eyed at the alien boy in front of her. He loved her. He _loved _her, she wasn't just a silly toy…Kisshu tilted his head looking confused "You Ok, Koneko-chan?" He asked. "Hai…but, you love me?" she asked. He nodded as if it was obvious. "I wouldn't say it if I didn't" he said as-matter-of-factly. "Is this a confession from you as well?" He teased. "No way!" Ichigo screamed, blushing.

**Kisshu's POV**

He cupped her cheek in his hand and leaned in, he kissed her. And Ichigo didn't pull away, slowly but surely, her hands snaked around his neck and she was kissing him back. Kisshu smiled into the kiss, and then broke off. "See?" He said proving his point. And Ichigo rested her head on his chest, her arms still around him. Kisshu felt it was a bit awkward standing up so he sat down and sat her on his lap. He was stroking her hair when he saw a pair of orangey yellow eyes staring at him through the window. It was Taruto, but he didn't care as long as he was with his kitty cat. Taruto looked confused and awkward at the same time. He was 9, so he also found this a little funny and couldn't suppress a snigger. Kisshu glared at him so Taruto teleported away.

Kisshu resumed the slow petting of Ichigo's maroon coloured hair. Then, out of the blue, Ichigo whispered "_I love you Kisshu…"_ Kisshu was surprised but happy. His kitten loved him. Nothing could break this moment ever.

**Ichigo's POV**

I didn't want this moment to end. Just me in Kisshu's arms, sitting there doing nothing. Then Ichigo remembered about work, she was already 10 minutes late. She sat up "Kisshu, I need to go to work…" she said. "Then I'll come with you" he said with a smile. Ichigo was confused but nodded. Kisshu teleported them to café Mew Mew. Lettuce was washing a table and when she saw them, she dropped the dishcloth on the floor and gasped. "Uh…Lettuce, don't freak out…" Ichigo warned. But Lettuce was speechless. "Um…Kisshu and I are sort of…" I started. "In love…" Kisshu finished, taking Ichigo's hand. Lettuce kept opening and closing her mouth, not knowing what to say. All the sound that was in the room was sounds from the kitchen, and then Pudding walked in. Pudding didn't really take the whole scene in, but when she saw Kisshu's and Ichigo's hands locked together, her face spread into a huge grin and she said "I thought the Mews and the aliens were supposed to be enemies…" ichigo then remembered that they _were_ supposed to be enemies! Kisshu seemed to be thinking the same thing and looked in Ichigo's direction.Lettuce finally found her voice and said "have we formed a truce like I suggested?" Pudding seemed to click when she said truce. "Taru-Taru suggested that this morning!" she said, and then clapped her hand to her mouth. THAT was why Taruto was on Earth, to see pudding!

**Kisshu's POV**

Kisshu then felt the urge to tease Taruto about lying. He had said that he hated Pudding, but was secretly coming to see her! Ha! Ichigo looked over at Kisshu; she looked confused at why he was smirking. "I'm going to tease Taruto so hard about this!" Kisshu whispered. Ichigo elbowed him fondly, smirking herself. At that moment, Taruto flies in. "Hey!" he says angrily to Kisshu. "Taru-Taru!" Pudding shouts, and hugs him. Taruto blushes, but nearly smiles.

**Me: How was it?**

**Ichigo: It's getting longer, which is good.**

**Kisshu: Hope your wrist gets better Neko.**

**Me: thanks Kisshu. Please review!**


	4. 4: Pudding's party

**Me: Konnichiwa! Genki desuka?**

**Kisshu+Ichigo: HAI GENKI DESU, ARIGATO!**

**Me: My wrist is a little better!**

**Ichigo: good, now you can write more!**

**Me: I guess.**

**Kisshu: Should you get on with the story, Neko? You do the disclaimer.**

**Me: Ok. I do not (or ever will) own Tokyo Mew Mew! But I do own this story.**

**Kisshu: Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

"Taru-Taru is back to play with Pudding at the park again Na no da?" Pudding squealed. "No, I came to get Kisshu. *turns to Kisshu* Pai is planning the next attack. What chimera anima are you using?" Taruto said. "Chimera anima? I'm not using one; I can't fight my Koneko chan anymore." Kisshu replied, sounding determined. Taruto shrugged, taking Puddings hand slowly. This was Pudding's turn to blush. Ichigo decided that it wasn't right to coo at them because it would make them feel awkward. Pudding whispered something to Taruto, so he nodded and teleported away. "Pudding, I asked him whether he would like to come to my birthday party next week Na no da! You're all invited too Na no da!" she said, waving a hand at everyone.

At that moment, Ryou walked in "Kish-Kisshu? GIRLS TRANSFORM, KISSHU IS THERE!" He screamed, and then the rest came running in. Kisshu did not move apart from reaching for Ichigo's hand, Ichigo took it gladly. The rest of the team did not transform, but actually frowned at Ryou. "What are you waiting for?" Ryou demanded. "No! Can't you see that I'm holding his hand? He is not the enemy!" Screamed Ichigo. "Prove it!" Ryou said, crossing his arms. So Ichigo leaned in and Kissed Kisshu. When it broke off, Kisshu summoned his dragon swords and threw them at Ryou's feet. Then Kisshu spoke "I don't know about Pai, but Taruto and I do not want to fight anymore, so I don't really want you to either. " They eventually managed to get Ryou to leave the aliens alone, after exactly 2 hours, 49 minutes and 6 seconds. (Just wanted to be precise)

_**The next week**_

Ichigo walked up to Pudding's house and rang the door bell. she had a new balancing ball for her in her hands. The door creaked open and one of Pudding's brothers was there. He looked at her, then the ball. "Pudding is in the sitting room with the rest, can I play with her balancing ball?" He said to her. "Um…I think Pudding will let you when she has seen it, she won't want you playing with it yet, sweetie!" Ichigo said, smiling. The boy drooped and stepped aside so Ichigo could enter. The hallway had banners up, balloons scattered on the floor, Pudding had made an effort with the decoration at least. As soon as Ichigo had entered the room, Pudding latched onto her shouting "Oneesan came! Yay!" and when she saw the ball, her face grew into a very large grin. She looked at Ichigo, asking for permission "Go ahead! It's your ball!" Said Ichigo. So the little monkey grabbed the ball that was covered in pictures of bananas and ran around the room on it. Ichigo then looked over to see the other guests: Lettuce was there, Zakuro was there, Mint was there, Ryou was there, Kiechiro was there and Taruto was there. All sitting on the couch.

"Hi everyone!" Ichigo said cheerfully. Everyone smiled and waved at her. At that moment, Kisshu teleported in, and Pai right after. Kisshu smiled at Pudding and handed her a little toy monkey that shouted 'Pudding ring inferno!' when you clicked it's head. Pudding was so happy that she hugged Kisshu tight. Kisshu patted her head awkwardly and stuck his tongue out at the smirking Pai. But Taruto on the other hand looked furious with Kisshu (jealous XD). Ichigo peeled her off him and asked her. "What games are we playing then?" Pudding considered this for a moment then said "Blind man's bluff, wink murder, pass the parcel and… umm…I don't know…7 minutes in heaven?" everyone seemed ok with the choices and they sat down to play the games. The aliens had no idea what wink murder was so Mint explained "We pick someone to be the detective, and they go out of the room. Then we pick someone to be the murderer. When the detective comes back in, the murderer has to wink at people to "Kill" them and when they have been killed, they lie down. The murderer has to try to kill everyone and the detective has 3 guesses of who it might be." Mint explained in full detail. So everyone sat in a circle and lettuce went out of the room. Everyone chose Pai as the murderer. They called Lettuce back in and she stood in the middle of the circle. Pai winked at Pudding and she giggled and lied down on the floor, arms and legs sprawled everywhere. Lettuce shot round to look at Pudding and looked at who was opposite her, it was Zakuro. "Zakuro? Was it you?" Asked Lettuce, but Zakuro shook her head. Pai winked at Kisshu so he plopped on his back. Lettuce looked at Ryou. "Ryou, was it you?" Asked Lettuce, but he shook his head. Lettuce had one guess left. Pai winked at Ichigo and she fell back. "Pai. I saw you wink, its you!" said Lettuce, wagging her finger. There was a small flicker of a smile as he nodded.

After they played pass the parcel, and keichiro got a box of Pocky, they went onto the next game which was…7 Minutes in heaven. Yet again, the aliens did not have a clue how to play so Zakuro explained "Someone spins a bottle and the person it points at has to go into a closet with them, they can kiss or whatever. But only the person who spun the bottle is allowed to say or do anything unless the other person likes them (in a boyfriend girlfriend kind of way). And they stay in there for 7 minutes." When Zakuro had finished, they decided that Taruto had to spin the bottle; And it landed on Pudding. Taruto blushed madly and stepped into the closet, Pudding followed him. Ichigo locked the closet door. There were about 10 seconds of silence until Taruto whispered "I like you Pudding" Pudding took his hand (which means she likes him too because the person the bottle picked is only allowed to do anything if they like them) "I like you too Taru-Taru!" she whispered happily. Taruto gave her a small kiss on the lips (it can't be a proper one because they are like, 9 years old) and the door opened. Everyone was staring at them, literally begging for them to tell them what happened. Then Keichiro spun the bottle and it landed on Ichigo. Kisshu looked angry, but knew it had to happen. They stepped into the closet and Lettuce shut it. Keichiro said to her "I will not do anything to you." Ichigo smiled gratefully at him. When they had to come out, Kisshu asked her "what did he do to you?" But Ichigo shook her head "Nothing, he just said 'I will not do anything to you' "she told him. Kisshu softened at this. It was Pai's turn to spin the bottle, and it landed on Lettuce, they walked into the closet, lettuce slightly blushing. Ichigo shut the doors behind them. They stood there for a couple of minutes, until Pai slowly and gently took her chin and kissed her. She liked him so she kissed back. When the door opened, they came out holding hands. Pai was looking triumphant and Lettuce shy but very happy. Ryou spun the bottle, and it landed on mint. She looked a little embarrassed but went in anyways. Ichigo latched the door behind them. Ryou looked into Mint's eyes. Mint looked into his, and before anyone could say love, they were kissing passionately, and didn't break the kiss even when the door opened. Ichigo had to pull them off each other. They both looked flushed and tired. It was Kish's turn to spin the bottle, and it chose Ichigo. They got up and went into the closet. As soon at Lettuce had latched the door, Kish leaned in. Ichigo wrapped her arms around his neck and his went around her waist, Kish changed to kissing her neck and them back to the lips. Lettuce opened the doors, but the couple did not break apart. Lettuce was afraid they would get mad at her so she just let them carry on in front of everyone; they broke apart after about half an hour, by that time, they had finished the game and everyone was looking a little awkward. They were both exhausted so Ichigo lied down with her head on Kish's lap while he rested his back on the wall. The first to speak was Pai "Ridiculous, who would kiss for so long?!" "We would." Ichigo replied with her eyes shut, but not sleeping. Kish started stroking Ichigo's back, and she started purring. Kisshu smiled at this.

Pudding was holding hand with Taruto and wouldn't let go. "I know, as a last game before you all go home…Lets play dares!" She exclaimed. Everyone nodded and formed a circle. "I'll start! I dare Kisshu to kiss Ichigo!" Pudding said cheekily. Everyone groaned but Kisshu happily obliged. They only kissed for a minute because everyone was getting a little agitated. Then Kisshu said "I dare Pai to take Lettuce upstairs." Kisshu smirked evilly. Lettuce blushed but did not say no. Pai shrugged picked her up and teleported. "Where is Pai taking Lettuce-Oneechan, Kisshu?" asked Taruto. "Nowhere." Said Kisshu, trying not to laugh. "WHERE IS HE TAKING HER!?" screamed Taruto. "Jeez! If you really want to know, they are upstairs kissing without people watching!" Kish said, putting his hands in the air as if to surrender. "Ahem!" said Ichigo crossing her arms "Pai wouldn't go that far, he's still considerate you know, he won't go any further than kissing, I promise." Kisshu whispered to Ichigo. Ichigo softened a little. Taruto grabbed Pudding's hand "We're going to get some fresh air" He said, he seemed hot as his cheeks were flushed and he had a little sweat on his forehead. Pudding let him teleport her to the garden where they sat on the grass together. "Sorry about shouting at Kisshu earlier, I just thought Pai had broken his promise and was going to kill Lettuce or something." Said Taruto, sighing. Pudding kissed his forehead and laid her head on his shoulder.

_Meanwhile: Inside._

Kisshu sighed and said "I think I ruined Pudding's dare game…" But Ichigo shook her head and said "It wasn't your fault, you wasn't to know Taruto would get upset" she stroked his hand soothingly and laid her head on his shoulder; he took her hand and held it tight.

Pai and Lettuce came back. And sat down in the circle with the rest. "What happened?" Ichigo asked Lettuce, nosily. And lettuce told her "We kissed for a bit and then just talked for a bit. About what's been going on with the mews and cyniclons and what was going to happen." Ichigo smiled because Kisshu was right, Pai wouldn't go too far. At that moment, Taruto and Pudding came in, still holding hands and Taruto looking a little cooler.

Ichigo couldn't be happier with her life right now. But she couldn't help feeling that something was missing. Something that she had had all of her life. Something extremely important, but what was it. Ichigo was pondering this so hard that her face was screwed up. "What's up Koneko-chan?" asked kisshu, tilting his head. "I feel as if something is missing." She said "Do you want me to teleport you home?" Kisshu asked kindly, and held out his hand. Ichigo nodded. "Bye guys, I've got to go." The redhead called. "Bye!" They said simultaneously. Ichigo took Kisshu's hand and they teleported home into Ichigo's room.

"I remember what I was missing now, Kisshu…" Ichigo said. "Hmm..?" He said looking up. "My parents, I bet they are downstairs…they will want to meet you, but I'm worried" she said looking away. "About what?" he asked, taking her chin so that she looked at him. "That my Dad won't take to you very well, he challenged Masaya to a Kendo match!" she said, tears forming in her eyes. Kisshu kissed her forehead. "He won't stop us from being together. But the one thing I'm worrying is how I'm going to explain these." He said, tugging his ears. "We'll tell the truth. They need to know what I am. I'm going to tell them everything…"She said quietly. Kisshu could only nod. So he took her hand and she lead him downstairs. They reached the kitchen. "Ichigo! Where were you?" Asked Sakura (her Mom) hugging her. "I was at Pudding's birthday party, anyway. Mom, Dad…This is Kisshu."

**Me: Well…any good?**

**Ichigo+Kisshu: O.O**

**Me: Well?**

**Ichigo: …**

**Kisshu: …**

**Me: …**

**Ichigo: The longest yet.**

**Kisshu: Ends with a cliff hanger…**

**Ichigo: 7 minutes in heaven was *gulps***

**Me: Yeah…I'm gonna save the awkwardness and tell you that you need not reply.**

**Kisshu: Am I gonna get my head chopped off by Ichigo's Dad.**

**Me: …**

**Kisshu: NEKO! ANSWER ME!**

**Me: OF COURSE NOT KISSHU, I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO YOU.**

**Ichigo: Please review! And stop fighting you guys! **


	5. 5: Ryou's death

**Me: Hey guys! **

**Kisshu+Ichigo: HELLOOOOO!**

**Me: Every chapter I write will be longer than the last, so this one will be quite long, hopefully about 2,500 words, maybe more!**

**Ichigo: *Whispers to Kisshu* Well you've got to admire her spirit…**

**Kisshu: Well…How is your wrist Neko?**

**Me: Almost completely better!**

**Ichigo: Glad to hear it! Can't wait to see more writing!**

**Me: YAY! **

**Kisshu: I'll do the disclaimer: Ilovemykisshu does not own Tokyo Mew Mew. (However much she would love that!)**

**Me: So, let's start!**

**Chapter 5**

Ichigo's Dad pulled a face that looked as if he had been run over by a bus. Ichigo was glaring into his eyes, daring him to blow. But he kept himself calm and collected "And what relationship do you have with my daughter?" He asked, crossing his arms. Kisshu stayed calm and collected too "We are dating. But there are more important matters to talk about right now." Said Kisshu, turning to Ichigo as if it was her cue. She nodded and stepped forward "You know the reports on the news about Mews and aliens etc?" she asked, nervously. They nodded "Well, I'm actually one of the Mews, I'm Mew Ichigo…" She said, twiddling her thumbs. "Prove it!" shouted Shintaro, not wanting to believe it. So Ichigo took out her pendant and shouted METAMORPHOSIS! She was now Mew Ichigo. The only person in the room that wasn't gawping at her was Kisshu. So Sakura looked at Kisshu and asked "Are you one of these as well?" Kisshu scratched the back of his head nervously. "Not exactly…I'm in fact one of thealiens _attacking _the Mews." He said, staring at his feet. Shintaro was about to say prove it again, but stopped when Kisshu flew into the air and teleported back down again. Shintaro's eyes swivelled to his ears which seemed to seal the deal.

"And what do you see in my daughter?" asked Shintaro. It was a question that Ichigo had been dying to know ever since she had met Kisshu. "You want to know what I see. I see a girl who is cute and funny, I never fought her properly, I saw it as a game, and the Chimera animas were never enough to kill them. And I assure you, sir, it was very hard to earn Ichigo's trust. And do you know what? I am in love with her, she's not just a toy like she was to that tree hugger, she's my life!" Kisshu said, almost losing his calm attitude. Ichigo locked hands with him while looking Shintaro in the eyes "And I love him with all my heart…" She answered his questioning look.

"Well in that case. Kisshu, I accept you. But its Shintaro's decision that counts." Said Sakura, warmly. Kisshu and Ichigo looked over at Shintaro who didn't really like being put on the spot. "Well, I'm only saying yes because you obviously care for her a lot. But if you didn't care that much about her, you would be beaten to a bloody pulp." He said, sulking a bit. Ichigo smiled.

"Ichigo, you have school tomorrow don't forget!" Sakura told her, wagging her finger. Ichigo looked at Kisshu. "I'll go to school with you." He said. But Ichigo shook her head and pointed at his ears. But Kisshu didn't stop there. He took a bracelet out of his pocket and put it on. Suddenly his ears changed to look like a humans and his fangs shortened. "Another of Pai's inventions I presume?" Ichigo, asked, peering at the bracelet. "Um… we are still here! And who is Pai?" Asked Shintaro. "My brother. Step brother really." Kisshu answered, taking off the bracelet. "It turns Cyniclons into humans and humans into Cyniclons! Care to try, Ichigo?" Kisshu said, holding it out in front of him, pretending to be posh. She held out her hand and he slid it over her slim wrist. Her ears grew large and pointy, and the fangs that were already there (she has cat genes) got slightly sharper. "Wait, if this makes me an alien…Can I fly and teleport with the bracelet on?" Asked Ichigo, hopefully. Kisshu nodded. "But it is intended for me to look human so…" Said Kisshu shaking his head. But Ichigo teleported behind him. Kisshu was looking around wildly. She poked his back and then teleported away again after he caught a glimpse of her.

"It's not a toy, Ichigo…" Sighed Kisshu. "Oh _please_ let me have it for today! I promise I'll give it back!" She said, doing a puppy dog impression. "Fine. Since I won't need it 'til tomorrow." He replied, floating into the air. Ichigo followed him, while her parents still stood there with their mouths in an 'O' shape. "Oh, sorry. I forgot you were there." Ichigo, floating above their heads. "Why don't you go out for a bit while I talk to your father, Ichigo?" Said Sakura. Ichigo took Kisshu's hand and left.

They walked to the park and sat down on the bench (Ichigo still wearing the bracelet). Ichigo snuggled up to Kisshu, her cat genes kicking in. Ichigo was still wearing the clothes that the bracelet made her wear to be an alien, and her ears were still long and pointy, her skin was a bit paler and her eyes were bubble gum pink. Kisshu lifted her chin and leaned in. He kissed her and she kissed back. They were oblivious to the fact that Ryou had just walked past and was staring.

_**The next day. After school.**_

Ichigo stepped into Café Mew Mew, Kisshu following behind her. Ryou literally jumped into the room "Ichigo, keep away from him. I saw him kissing an alien girl yesterday when you weren't there." He said, pointing at the alien boy. Kisshu raised his hands in the air after Ichigo gave him a filthy look, "I would never in my life do that to you. You're my little Kitty!" He said. Ryou shook his head "No, you were with a pointy eared red head at the park last night!" He said jumping up and down. Ichigo latched on and said "That was me…Kisshu has this neat little bracelet that turns humans into Cyniclons and Cyniclons into Humans." Ryou let his shoulders rest and stopped pointing at Kisshu. Kisshu took out the bracelet and gave it to Ryou "try it on, I wanna know what you'd look like as one of my kind." He said. Ryou slid it over his wrist. His ears grew, and his hair went like Pai's but blond and his clothes turned to ones like Kisshu's but green. Ryou looked at himself, horrified. He took it off and gave it to Kisshu, and kisshu put it in his pocket.

"Um…Shouldn't I get to work now?" Asked Ichigo. Ryou nodded. Kisshu blew her a kiss and left. "Can I talk to you in the basement for a minute?"He asked her, when Kisshu had gone. Ichigo shrugged and followed. Right after he shut the door, he flew at her and kissed her. She tried to get out of his grasp but did not succeed. She called for Kisshu into the kiss, but Ryou pushed her against the wall to hold her prisoner.

Then Kisshu teleported in and saw what was happening, he flew at Ryou and summoned his dragon swords. "Don't dare lay a finger on Ichigo!" He hissed, putting his blade to his neck. Ryou just smirked at him and said "Good job you got here soon, or I would've gone further…"

Kisshu roared and slit his throat. Kisshu got up and made his swords go away. "Ichigo, are you alright?" He asked. "You k-k-killed him…"She replied. "I did it for you." He said, holding out his hand, but she slapped it away and told him he was a freak and wanted nothing to do with him. Kisshu looked hurt, tears formed in his eyes, but he made them go away. Ichigo grabbed the bracelet from his pocket; put it on and teleported to her room.

She ran downstairs and wrapped her arms around her Mom, crying on her shoulder. "What is the matter sweet heart?" She said, taking the bracelet off of Ichigo's wrist. Ichigo shook her head "I can't tell you. Don't make me!" She said in a wailing voice. So Sakura put one arm around her daughter and the other stroking her daughter's hair. Shintaro was at work still.

Kisshu teleported in and saw the state Ichigo was in. He looked as if he was about to cry. He wasn't as lucky this time and couldn't stop a tear from escaping his eye. Sakura looked completely confused and mouthed to Kisshu 'What happened?' But Kisshu shook his head and walked into the sitting room. When Ichigo had finished, she bode her Mom good night and went to bed

She woke up in the morning and went down for breakfast. Her Mom made her some toast, and Ichigo sat down to eat it, but it had no flavour since her mind was elsewhere. She didn't see Kisshu at all that morning, but she didn't care.

She ignored Moe and Miwa all day, even though they kept talking to her. When she got home, the guest room door was still shut with the coat hanger still on the handle, which meant Kisshu hadn't came out all day (I know he can teleport but I needed to find something). Ichigo knocked on the door, no answer. She knocked again, but still got no answer. She opened the door to find Kisshu staring out of the window. Ichigo did not know what to say to him. She slipped her hand into his, he did not move at all. She waited and waited, until his lips moved "You deserve better." He said, before he teleported away.

Ichigo sat on her bed and read. She was reading Charles Dickens's _A Christmas Carol_. She had been absorbed in this book up until now. She couldn't concentrate, and felt something was wrong. Ichigo didn't want to worry so she lay down to sleep.

When she awoke, it was very early in the morning. Ichigo started to feel lonely, so walked across the landing into Kisshu's room, but he was not there. She started to get a little scared now. She checked everywhere but could not find him.

She started crying. The red head fell to her knees with her head in her hands. But remembered the bracelet, and rushed up to her room to get it. She slipped it one and transformed into an alien. She teleported to Lettuce who was sleeping. "Lettuce, wake up!" She said shaking her. She awoke, and looked at Ichigo. "Why do you have those ears?" She asked. Ichigo told her everything, including the stuff about Ryou dying. Lettuce gawped "Can you tell me where Pai is?" Ichigo asked her. Lettuce nodded and told her he was at café Mew Mew. Ichigo teleported there and saw Pai deep in conversation with Keiichiro. "Pai! Pai! Have you seen Kisshu?" She called, running over to him. "Yes actually, he's at the ship. I see you like my invention!" He said. "Oh, yeah. Its great. I've got to go talk to him." She said and teleported off. She appeared at a ship, mainly made of metal. She walked around until she saw the sign on a door saying _Kisshu_. She knocked "Go away Taruto." Called a familiar voice. "Its me." Ichigo called, and entered the room. He was lying on his bed. Ichigo sat at the edge of the bed, he had his eyes closed. She started stroking his emerald green hair. He didn't move. She got up to walk away, when he grabbed her hand, she turned to see that his eyes were full head. Kisshu held his arms open and Ichigo fell into them, the bracelet falling off so that her ears disappeared and her clothes changed.

**Me: Well? **

**Ichigo: One word: Intense**

**Kisshu: Good chapter, Neko!**

**Me: Thanks. Review people! Next chapter tomorrow or the next day!**


	6. Author's Note

Sorry I'm taking so long to post a new chapter, I am having a major writers block. I'll try to use the advice some of you gave me to come up with something new. It might take a while. I'm trying to be inspired by other people's stories but all I seem to be doing is getting back into the addiction of readin Fanfics. I am constantly getting the urge to read them when I'm in one of my classes, and when I get an urge to do something, I always draw a picture of the thing I'm thinking of. So I (out of force of habit) draw Kisshu. Anyway, please hold on tight and don't stop reading my story just because I am being so slow!

Love ~Neko


	7. 6: Yumi

**Me: Konnichiwa Minna!**

**Kisshu+Ichigo: KONNICHIWA!**

**Me: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a writer's block.**

**Ichigo: Don't worry Neko, we forgive you!**

**Kisshu: I'll do the disclaimer: IlovemyKisshu / Koneko demon (I LOVE that name) does not - or ever will – own Tokyo Mew Mew!**

**Chapter 6**

Kisshu's POV

They were hugging. It was as simple as that. Kisshu felt bad that he had killed Ryou but no one is allowed to hurt _his_ Koneko!

Taruto knocked on the door and teleported in on them, Ichigo tried to turn but Kisshu wasn't letting this moment end. "What is going on?" He asked "Teenagers are so confusing! He said slapping a hand to his forehead. They both turned to face Taruto, frowning with their hands on their hips. Taruto obviously found this pose comical because he burst out laughing. When he had finished, he put a serious face on "Teenagers are confusing. One minute you are all lovey-dovey, the next you're falling out and then your back in the lovey-dovey state!" He said, Kisshu and Ichigo both nodded admittedly.

* * *_ Back home._

Ichigo's POV

Ichigo didn't really want to be an alien anymore so she gave the bracelet back to Kisshu. Ichigo wished her parents a good night and went to go get changed. After she had, she knocked on Kisshu's bedroom door; he called a 'Come in'. So Ichigo entered the room. He was digging around in his small bag of clothes that he had packed. He looked up, smiled and went back to digging in his bag. She sat down next to him on his bed, and only just realized he was shirtless. She felt herself flushing scarlet, Kisshu noticed this and asked her what was wrong. She shook her head and smiled. He looked a little confused, and went back to shuffling through his bag. He pulled out a plain black shirt and put it on. Then Ichigo saw that realized why she was blushing before; he smirked and took her hand. And before she could say his name, they were somewhere Ichigo had never been before, yet she recognised it. There was that big clock tower thing, and the giant Ferris wheel…

Then it clicked, she had seen all of this in a geography book at school. This place was the capital city of England – London! "Why have you taken me here?" The red-head asked, titling her head. "Because it is beautiful at night. Can you speak English, Koneko-chan?" He asked. Ichigo said she knew a little from school "Yes…uhh…No. This is a pen…" She said, her eyebrows frowned in concentration. Kisshu laughed at her attempts and announced that he could speak every language.

"Oh! What is Koneko in English?" She asked, crossing her arms and smiling challengingly. "Kitten." He told her. "What a strange word! Um…What is Kisshu?" Asked Ichigo. "Quiche. And before you ask, Ichigo is strawberry." He said a bit too proudly for Ichigo's likes. "I know what Ichigo means! Why do you think my weapon is called "Strawberry bell"?" She asked, rhetorically. They sat there for a while, and it was getting very dark. Ichigo shivered from the cold, as she hadn't brought a sweater. Kisshu lifted her onto his knee so he could wrap his arms around her to keep her warm.

The cars were beeping and screeching down below (as they were on top of big Ben now). "Kisshu-kun, could we maybe go home now, I'm kind of tired." Said Ichigo, stretching like a feline. So kisshu teleported them back to the house, Sakura and Shintaro had gone out somewhere, leaving the two alone.

"So, you know all about me…Whereas I know nearly nothing about you." Said Ichigo, sitting down at the table. "well, it depends what you want to know." Replied Kisshu. "Everything." Said Ichigo simply. So Kisshu started.

"I was born on the 19thof November. My Mom and Dad are both dead-" Kisshu was interrupted ,"Aww…I'm so sorry." She said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Kisshu smiled and carried on "My Mom died while giving birth to my sister, my Dad died in battle…" He seemed to finish there. "You never told me you had a sister!" Ichigo exclaimed. Kisshu scratched the back of his head and teleported off.

When he got back, he had a little girl of about 7 with him. She had the same colour hair as him but it ran right down her back to her ankles. She had big round, cyan eyes that seemed full to the brim with innocence. Ichigo just had to smile at how adorable she was. "So you're Kishy's Kitty cat?" She asked brightly. Ichigo nodded, smiling back at her. "I'm Yumi!" The little cyniclon said, giving Ichigo a hug. Yumi then looked expectantly at Kisshu.

"Oh…right. Ichigo, would you mind if Yumi touched your ears?" Ichigo was startled by this question but bent down to the girl's level to let her touch them. Yumi was very amused by these 'Tiny little things'. "Koneko-chan's ears are adorable!" Kisshu said unexpectedly. Ichigo's ears and tail popped out in embarrassment. Yumi squealed in delight as she played with the bow on the cat girl's tail.

Ichigo's parents didn't mind about Yumi, once everything was explained. Yumi slept in Ichigo's room since she wanted to play with her makeup when she wasn't looking, but Ichigo knew and didn't mind.

Ichigo made her way to the spare room that Kisshu was sleeping in; she slowly pushed the door open to see him fully dressed and drying his hair. They greeted each other casually, but Kisshu had something to tell her. "Um…I've had a message from Cyniclovia. I have to go back, I am of age." He sighed. Ichigo gave him a puzzled look.

"I have no idea what 'coming of age' is." She told him.

"When a Cyniclon boy is 15, he has the rest of the year to find a mate. To your people, partner. And they need to be mated officially, in your cultures, married." Kisshu explained. Ichigo nodding along.

"But, why hasn't Pai been 'Mated', He's 16/17 isn't he?" Ichigo asked, a little less confused, but still pretty puzzled.

"Exactly my point. He didn't have a girlfriend then, but most Cyniclon boys do. When they become 15, if they don't find a female during that year, they have to wait until they are 18," He explained again, "Before you ask, Taruto is 11, he has 4 years yet. And I doubt Pudding would've jumped off his back, even after so long." He carried on. Ichigo was no longer puzzled.

"So I am to be your 'Mate'?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Would you?" Kisshu pleaded.

"You know I would!" Ichigo exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled, triumphantly. At that moment, Yumi walked in.

"Onee-chan, I drew a picture with the pencil in your makeup bag but it ran out really quickly." She said.

"Yumi, that was my eye liner…Please leave my makeup alone now please."

**Me: Sorry it took so long, I'll try and update more often.**

**Ichigo: You better**

**Me: And I'm sorry this chapter is a little rushed. I'm using today as a frantic updating day, gonna try to update more stories. **

**Kisshu: …And if you don't, you'll have to answer to my chimera anima!**

**Me: Uh…Sure. Hm, I just reminded myself, I haven't done any oneshots yet…I'll try to do that.**


End file.
